


Miss Popular

by Leodora_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ???/Reader - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Multi, Optional Ending, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodora_Lupin/pseuds/Leodora_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts. A name all magical folk are familiar with. But every generation of magical children that walk through those doors always leave with a different story. This story is set in the year 1975. During this time there was an individual, the most popular person to ever cross through those doors in a long time. This student was a Slytherin, which makes the amount of popularity quite surprising, but she was very charming and quite sweet. Though you wouldn't want to get on her bad side, she is quite fierce when needed to be. This student is (Y/N) (Y/Last Name). This student is you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts. A name all magical folk are familiar with. But every generation of magical children that walk through those doors always leave with a different story. This story is set in the year 1975. During this time there was an individual, the most popular person to ever cross through those doors in a long time. This student was a Slytherin, which makes the amount of popularity quite surprising, but she was very charming and quite sweet. Though you wouldn't want to get on her bad side, she is quite fierce when needed to be. This student is (Y/N) (Y/Last Name). This student is you.

Slytherin Dorm

(Y/N) woke up before her room mates as always and decided to take a quick shower before her best friend woke up. She entered the bathroom with a towel and spare clothes. After her shower she tried to find the clothes she put on a chair next to her shower but they weren't there. She looked around the room until she felt breath hit the back of her neck. She froze. Her wand was with her clothes so that won't help. Looking up at the mirror to catch a glimpse at who was behind her, she saw wild, curly black hair. "Bella! You scared the life out of me!" (Y/N) screamed as she spun and saw her best friend Bellatrix Black holding her clothes and wand trying so hard not to laugh. Failing miserably I might add. "Give me back my clothes!"  
"You should have seen your face, priceless."  
"Only you would get off scaring me. Clothes. Now!" Bellatrix threw the clothes at (Y/N) before proceeding to take her own shower, cackling all the while. "Wasn't that funny" (Y/N) mumbled with a small smile gracing her features.

As she heads back into the room she realises her and Bellatrix aren't the only ones awake. "Hey Lucinda"  
"Oh hey (Y/N). You thought about my proposition?"  
"I have and the answer is still the same. I can't rejoin the quidditch team this year, I have to focus on my studies. My parents hate the fact I joined quidditch in my second year so I made a deal, this year full study then I can rejoin next year."  
"That's a shame, your our best seeker. Definitely give that Potter a run for his money." She says with a wink.  
"Haha, yeah. Sorry though Luce."  
"Nah, it's fine. You'll have a spot next year though." Lucinda Talkalot says as she heads to the door.  
"Thanks Luce and good luck in the match tomorrow. I will be in the stands cheering." I say as she leaves the room.  
"I'll be in the stands cheering" I hear a sickly sweet voice say mockingly behind me. "Ugh, could you be any further up her arse." Bellatrix cackles as I turn round.  
"Shut up! I've got to make sure I keep my seeker position for next year!"  
"Yeah I know. Come on, lets go down and meet Cissa before we head to class." Bellatrix says as she heads to the door leading down to the common room (Y/N) following close behind.

Slytherin Common Room

As Bellatrix and (Y/N) entered the common room, they spotted Narcissa Black already waiting for them on one of the couches. "About time you two showed up. I've been waiting for about an hour." Narcissa complained the moment they reached her.  
"Not my fault, Bella stole my clothes." (Y/N) explained.  
"The opportunity was too perfect to pass up." Bellatrix stated, shrugging nonchalantly.  
"Oh merlin, he's doing it again." Narcissa stated whilst looking over (Y/N) shoulder.  
"Whose doing what?" (Y/N) says as she turns around. What she sees is Lucius Malfoy staring right at her before looking away when he realised he had been caught.  
"He's staring at you again (Y/N), jeez what a stalker!" Bellatrix stated irritably.  
"It's nothing serious, come on. Let's get to class before we are late. We have DADA and I don't want to get detention with Filch again." (Y/N) stated whilst glaring at Bellatrix.  
"What? I said sorry!" but Bellatrix went ignored as Narcissa and (Y/N) left, leaving her to run after them.

DADA Classroom

Fortunately, the three witches managed to make it to lesson on time. The only problem was, they noticed names paired up on the board and knew that they had assigned partners. Bellatrix and Narcissa were lucky enough to be paired together but (Y/N) wasn't as lucky. (Y/N) was paired with Lucius Malfoy. Don't get the wrong idea, (Y/N) was actually friends with Lucius but the staring was becoming teasing material for the Blacks. (Y/N) made her way over to her original seat whilst waiting for Lucius to join her. She didn't have to wait long as he arrived moments later. "Hello Lucius."  
"Hello (Y/N)" Lucius replied with a small smile. They couldn't say more as at that moment, the teacher walked in.  
"Anyone who walks into my class from this moment on will have detention with Mr. Filch. As for the rest of you, if you are not with your assigned partners then I suggest you do so now. I have no time for dawdlers and slackers in my class. Now, we will be continuing on from our last lesson of the Patronus Charm but this time the practical instead of the theory. You will work in your pairs to-" The professor was interrupted by Sirius Black and James Potter bursting into the class looking quite out of breathe. "Ah, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, so nice of you to join us. Class started five minutes ago, I don't care for your excuses please just take your seats."

James and Sirius looked at each other and took their seats as they were each others designated partner. They looked quite relieved when they were seated.  
"Oh and Potter, Black?" They looking at their teacher expectantly. "Detention with Mr. Filch after classes." He said simply, wiping the relieved look of their faces. (Y/N) winced on their behalf of the detention. "Now as I was saying. You will work in your pairs to help each other learn how to cast the Patronus Charm. Do not be worried if you do not succeed in a fully corporeal version on your first try as that is to be expected. I will personally award 100 house points if someone does it first time. Now, start practising."

At once the students turn to their partners ready to try to get those 100 house points. "So basically you have to think of your happiest memory, right?" (Y/N) asks Lucius.  
"That is correct." He replied.  
"Well it can't be that hard...I've got one. Let me try." (Y/N) raises her wand, brings her happiest memory to the forefront of her mind. "Expecto Patronum." A (F/Animal) bursts from the tip of her wand, though not lasting long as the shock of the animals appearance causes her to forget the memory.  
"My word. Well I didn't expect that, 100 points to Slytherin Miss (L/N), well done." Came the voice of her teacher behind her before he moves on.  
"That was very impressive." Lucius tells her sounding astounded. "What did you think of, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Not at all, I thought of the first time I made my parents proud. I had never seen them so happy and in turn, that made me happy."  
"I suppose I should try next." Lucius thought long and hard about which memory he would use before finally deciding. "Expecto Patronum" A Python lunged from the wand and hissed at a couple of students before it too disappeared.  
"Another 100 points to Slytherin, well done Mr. Malfoy. Yes, quite impressive."  
"Wow. For some reason I was expecting a ferret." (Y/N) stared at the spot where the python had previously been.  
"Why?" Lucius replied incredulous.  
"Not sure. What were you thinking of. Only fair that I asked since you asked me."  
"Ah yes, I was thinking of-" Lucius was cut off by the bell.  
"Tell me next time yeah?" (Y/N) says kindly before joining Bellatrix and Narcissa again for their next class.  
"I was thinking of the first time we spoke." Lucius says to no one.

Potions Classroom

Horace Slughorn was not (Y/N)'s favourite professor. In fact, she hated him and found him both annoying and distracting. He keeps trying to 'collect' her because she was the heir to the most powerful and famous pureblood family...Who was good at potions. Thus being the reason he steers clear of Sirius and James. During this lesson (Y/N) had been paired up with Severus Snape, a relief to be with someone who knows what they are doing for once. "If he comes up to us to ask how the potion is going one more time, I might end up cursing him." Snape murmurs to (Y/N).  
"Only if I don't curse him first." (Y/N) shares an amused smirk with Severus. "Honestly, who collects people. It's weird and creepy."  
"I'm glad he hasn't come after me yet."  
"That won't last long, I heard he has started to notice how good at potions you are." She replies empathetically.  
"Great and I thought Potter coming after me was bad enough."  
"He still coming after you?" (Y/N) tone changed from amused to concern at that. She cares for Severus and doesn't like it when her friends go after her other friends.  
"Nothing I can't handle (Y/N). Pass me the jar of Billywig Stings." The rest of the lesson continued uneventfully, if you don't count the fact that (Y/N) and Severus did indeed hit Professor Slughorn with mild curses when he asked about their potion again, nothing too harmful. (Y/N) meets up with Narcissa and Bellatrix at the end of the class to tell them she is heading toward the library for her free period.

Library Corridor

On the way to the library, (Y/N) bumps into the Marauder's as they turn a corner. The boys immediately start apologising when they notice who was on the floor. Remus Lupin offers a hand to help her up. "Thanks. Where are you guys heading to in such a hurry?"  
"Nowhere!" Sirius says a little too quickly.  
"Ahuh....And you just expect me to believe that..." When the boys just stand there looking slightly guilty she realises that yes, they did expect her to just believe it. "Well I'm not stupid, so I'll ask again. Where are you going and can I join?" At this the boys snap their heads to look at her and Sirius starts smirking.  
"See, told you we could trust her. She may be a snake, but she is also a prankster."  
"You were the one that refused to tell me." (Y/N) reminds with a smirk. James looks at me with a slight frown.  
"I don't know guys, she won't like it." James murmurs to the others, (Y/N) only just catching it and her smirk morphs into a frown.  
"If this has anything to do with Severus, you can forget it!"  
"I told you she wouldn't like it."  
"Snivellus deserves everything he gets!" Sirius shouts at her.  
"Why? Because he's a Slytherin? Well so am I, am I your next target?"  
"You know we would never harm you (Y/N)" Remus interjects.  
"So you admit your pranks are harmful." She says sounding smug.  
"..." the boys keep quiet because they couldn't argue with that. "Fine, we won't prank Snivellus. But in return you have to help us pull of the biggest prank Hogwarts has ever seen." James bargains with me. (Y/N) takes a while to think about it...Yeah she could get detention or suspended if caught but Severus wouldn't be harmed. A snake always protects their own.  
"Fine. But not today, I've got to study." The boys look disappointed but understand they won't be able to persuade her otherwise.  
"Fine, see you tomorrow." They say their goodbyes and head on there way. (Y/N) wishes the unsuspecting person they go after, luck.

Library

As soon as (Y/N) enters the library, she spots a familiar red head. "Hey, Lily." Said red head looks up from the book she was reading.  
"Oh, hey (Y/N). Care to join me?" (Y/N) smiles at the offer and takes the seat opposite her after grabbing the book she needs to study. (Y/N) looked closer at the book Lily was studying.  
"Monster book of Monsters? We haven't needed that since third year, why are you reading that now and on-" (Y/N) peered at the page Lily was reading. "-Werewolves?"  
"Shh!" Lily covered (Y/N)'s mouth with her hands thus causing her to glare at Lily for the first time in years. Lily removed her hands after deeming it safe and not because she didn't like the glare, nope not that. "Sorry. But you were speaking too loud."  
"So what's so fascinating that you have decided to study werewolves?" Lily looks uncomfortable for a minute but then decides to talk anyway.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything...you know...Slytherin."  
"That entire sentence was insulting." (Y/N) dead-panned.  
"Sorry, I just meant don't do anything rash."  
"That is also insulting, I'm not a Gryffindor. However, I will promise to hear what you have to say before deciding the next course of action. Placated?"  
"Yes...ok. Well....IthinkRemusisawerewolf."  
"...What? I didn't catch that at all." (Y/N) stated with slight amusement. "Try again...slowly."  
"I think Remus is a werewolf." (Y/N) stares blankly at Lily for a while before finally settling on "Is that all?"  
"Is that-? What do you mean is that all." She whisper-shouts angrily.  
"I mean I already knew that, and James knew, and Sirius. Hell, even Peter knew."  
"Why wasn't I told then!"

"If it makes you feel better, we weren't told either. We guessed. And he didn't tell you for the same reason he didn't tell us. Fear. Of our reaction and thus our future treatment of him." (Y/N) stated calmly, hoping to save the boys from the red head's infamous wrath.  
"Oh. But he shouldn't fear that, we wouldn't treat him any different."  
"I don't think I'm the one you should be saying that to." (Y/N) said trying to steer her in the right direction.  
"Right. I've got to go find Remus. Thanks (Y/N)." Lily gathers her stuff in her bag then starts toward the exit, before she reaches it though she pauses and turns to her friend. "(Y/N)?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you talk to me? I mean your a pureblood Slytherin and I'm a muggleborn Gryffindor." (Y/N) takes a moment to think carefully about her answer but when she does it is with so much determination and sincerity.  
"Because your special Lily."

Library Corridor

As (Y/N) left the library she could hear voices round the corner at the end of the corridor. The voices seem to be getting louder and louder. As she neared the corner the voices suddenly became clearer. "I don't even get why the hat put you in Gryffindor, you're the wimpiest person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."  
"You're also bad at everything you try, you've blown up so many cauldrons this year I have lost count."  
"And so much for Gryffindor loyalty, you're so wimpy that even your precious house mates aren't here to defend you. Aww boo hoo, is Longbottom going to cry. Hahaha." (Y/N) had finally heard enough, she stepped round the corner and was greeted by three Ravenclaws crowding a Gryffindor into the wall.  
"Enough!" (Y/N) shouted catching the students attention. "I have never heard such arrogant, disdainful drivel from a Ravenclaw in all my life. I know understand why I was put in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw as it seems they share a trait of becoming jealous of anyone who has the capability to be smarter than you, a trait I do not have. You should leave before the whole school learns that Ravenclaw is jealous of Mr. Longbottom for being better at Herbology than them." Throughout the whole speech, the Ravenclaws were becoming more and more angry and Longbottom was becoming more awed. The Ravenclaws, knowing that trying to attack a Slytherin through word or spells and winning was futile, left looking thoroughly shamed.

(Y/N) turned towards the boy to see that he was staring right at her. "Um...Thanks. But I'm not sure whether to be glad or scared that a Slytherin defended me." The boy says with a nervous laugh.  
"Do not worry. I have no intention of making this situation worse for you." This received a calmer smile from the boy. The boy turned towards her and held out his hand.  
"Frank." (Y/N) took the hand and gave it a firm shake.  
"(Y/N)."  
"Oh so you're the 'hot' Slytherin I've been hearing about from Sirius." As if just realising what he said, Frank turned a bright shade of red. "Not that that's what we call you now. I mean it's not that I don't think your hot... I mean, I'm not trying to come on to you or anything, It's just...And now you're laughing at me." It was true, half way through Frank's stuttering, (Y/N) had indeed started to giggle.  
"Sorry, It's just, you're so shy that it's cute."  
"I'm not cute!" Frank shouted, appalled at the very idea of losing his pride as a man.  
"It's not a bad thing, I meant no shame to your pride. Where are you heading to now Frank?"  
"Um...what?" Frank looked completely lost at the sudden topic change.  
"Class Frank. Where are you heading?"  
"Oh, haha. Potions, you?"  
"Herbology, I suppose this is where we part then. It was a pleasure meeting you Frank." (Y/N) says as she heads outside towards the greenhouses.  
"Uh, you too (Y/N)."

Outside Grounds

(Y/N) hated the transition between winter and spring. The snow had melted but the Ice was still about and now it was more dangerous. In her hurry toward the greenhouses though, she had forgotten this entirely and thus caught the edge of an ice patch and she braced for the hard impact of he ground. Only, It didn't come. Instead she felt the impact of a hard chest. "Are you alright (Y/N)?" a familiar voice asked.  
"Regulus?" (Y/N) opened her eyes and did indeed notice Regulus steadying her.  
"Who else saves you from that awful ice. We really need to stop meeting like this."  
"This isn't funny Reg, I swear the ice is someone's evil invention." (Y/N) said with such conviction that it caused Regulus to burst out laughing. It wasn't long until (Y/N) joined him.

"Heading to herbology Reg?"  
"Of course, mind if I accompany you? Can't have you falling on any more ice now can we?" (Y/N) bumped his shoulder with her own.  
"Shut up." They continued on their way to the greenhouses but a cold breeze crossed their paths and (Y/N) started shivering.  
"Cold?"  
"Yeah, not everyone remembers their coat Reg!" She didn't mean to snap, she was just so cold. But...then again, she wasn't. Wait what? (Y/N) looked down to see that a coat had been draped over her shoulders. She looked over at Regulus and there he was, minus one coat.  
"Reg?"  
"You were cold." He said with a shrug as if that answered everything. (Y/N) was going to argue more but the coat was so warm so instead she kept quite and snuggled further into the coat. As they reached the greenhouses, it was considerably warmer inside, (Y/N) gave the coat back.  
"Thanks Reg." then she kissed his cheek and entered the greenhouse.

Slytherin Common Room

Herbology wasn't (Y/N)'s favourite lesson so the detail are blurry at best. She met up with Narcissa and Bellatrix at the end of the lesson and together they headed back to the common room. They started on the assignments that were due the next day, or rather Narcissa and (Y/N) did whilst Bellatrix messed around and tried to distract them. Eventually they gave up and decided to talk about their day and what they were going to do for Hogsmeade weekend. (Y/N) soon realised the time and decided to head to bed.  
"It's getting late guys, I'm heading up. Bella?"  
"I'm going to stay and talk to Cissa for a bit, head up without me."  
"Sure. Night Cissa, night Bella."  
"Night!" They both shouted behind her.

Slytherin Dorm

As soon as (Y/N) entered she went about her nightly routine, which was a lot easier to do without Bellatrix around. She changed into pyjamas and headed to bed. However, once she reached her bed, she noticed something on her pillow. A note with her name on it and a (Fave/Flower). She picked up the (F/F) and inhaled the beautiful scent. She then picked up the note and opened it. The note said...


	2. Bellatrix

The note said

'To Miss Popular,  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'll take your enemy's head  
And present it to you.

Meet me near the Black lake after midnight tonight.  
I need to confess something to you.  
From, Your Insane Admirer x'

Lucinda looks over (Y/N)'s shoulder to read what the note says. "Ugh! That's creepy. Whoever sent it sooo wants to kill you." She said looking genuinely worried.  
"I think it's sweet." (Y/N) smiled as she re-read the note, yep she was definitely meeting them.  
"I take it back. You're perfect for each other, your both insane." (Y/N) turned toward Lucinda and was met with an astonished expression.  
"What? It just means they would look out for me no matter the consequence."  
"I'm seriously worrying for your mental health, do I need to check you into Saint Mungos?" (Y/N) started laughing at this all the while, Lucinda looking unimpressed.  
"Don't be daft. Beside, if I don't like them I can always let them down gently and forget the whole thing happened." To this Lucinda genuinely looked appalled.  
"You're not seriously thinking of meeting them, are you?" When no reply came but instead she was watching (Y/N) go about choosing an outfit, she replied "Of course you are, because you're a nutter. You've proved that enough times out in the Quiddich field. Fine go. But if your not back by morning, I'm telling Professor Slughorn that you're dead." Lucinda only heard a laugh as response since (Y/N) had already entered the bathroom to shower.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Black Lake (Midnight)

(Y/N) arrived at the Black Lake exactly at midnight, just like the note requested. However, there was no-one there. (Y/N) headed toward a big tree that stands tall next to the lake and sits down deciding to give whoever it is ten minutes before she leaves. It wasn't all bad, waiting, because she has a nice view of the lake from this spot. She could even spot the giant squid just below the surface. As she watched the calm water sway in the faint breeze she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. It wasn't long until (Y/N) was fast asleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Black Lake (12:30)

As soon as (Y/N)'s secret admirer arrived, they were greeted by the beautiful view of (Y/N) fast asleep against a tree. As they neared, they noticed how peaceful she looked. They were in complete awe. They decided to let her sleep for a few more minutes since it was pretty late, and if they got extra time to observe her sleeping then what's the harm, right? Eventually though, they had to wake her up. They gently reached over and shook her shoulder. (Y/N) groaned as her eyes fluttered open to spot the person in front of her. "Bella?" Bellatrix smiled in response.  
"Hey, glad you came." (Y/N)'s eyes shoot wide open as she realises that Bellatrix sent the note.

"You're Insane Admirer?"  
"Yeah. I've...I've been in love with you since we met in first year, of course I didn't understand it was love then but I do now. I wasn't really going to tell you but then my parents decided it was a good idea to arrange a marriage to Rudolphus Lestrange. I figured this was my last chance to get it off my chest before I regret not ever telling you." (Y/N)'s eyes have been getting wider and wider during Bellatrix's passionate speech but she couldn't deny the happiness she feels that Bellatrix is telling her this. Finally, after many failed attempts at forming words (Y/N) gets those important words out.  
"I love you too Bella, don-mmph" Bellatrix cut (Y/N) off with a passionate kiss full of all the bottled up love that she had for her, (Y/N) returning the kiss once she snaps out of her shock. When they break apart, both pairs of lips are swollen and connected by a string of saliva. Once the string snaps Bellatrix begins to ramble.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you love me too. We are going to be so happy together trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you because I will always protect you. I don't mean to say that you can't protect yourself but still. Oh! Wait...Oh no what about this marriage thing to Rudolphus, what am I going t-" (Y/N) gets even with Bellatrix by cutting her off with a kiss.  
"As much as I love your uncharacteristic rambling, I don't want you dying of asphyxiation." Bellatrix smiles in response, calmed down. "As I was trying to say before, don't worry about it, we will figure out how to get you out of this marriage. Besides, if nothing else works we could always just kill him." This inspires another passionate kiss from Bellatrix.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Bella."


	3. (Special Chapter) Tom Riddle

The note said

'To Miss Popular,  
I've heard so much about you from a valuable source and I will admit I find myself deeply fascinated. I would love to meet a precious rose like you in person. If you are agreeable to this then say 'Salazar' whilst holding this note and you will be port-keyed to me. I look forward to seeing your decision.  
Yours,  
T.R'

Unknown to (Y/N), she had been reading the note out loud. This allowed her room-mate to know what he note said. "Who's T.R?" Lucinda's voice startled (Y/N) out of reading the note. She looked on over to Lucinda with a small smile on her face.  
"Quite charming." Lucinda looks at her incredulously at her answer.  
"You don't even know who this is but because you think he is 'quite charming' your going to go aren't you?"  
"I might."  
"Are you suicidal? T.R could be a mass murderer for all we know."  
"Who could be a mass murderer?" Came a new voice from the door. The other two occupants in the room turned toward the newcomer.

"Oh, hey Bella." (Y/N) greets.  
"Don't you dare 'oh, hey Bella' her. Your not allowed to act as if this is perfectly normal and that your not considering meeting a murder." Lucinda hissed at (Y/N).  
"Ok, firstly Lucinda...Shut up. Secondly, What did I just walk into? and Thirdly, who's a mass murderer?" Bellatrix cut the argument off by saying.  
"We don't even know if he is a mass murderer Bella. Lucinda is just over reacting. And we were talking about the person who sent me this note and (F/F)." Bellatrix walked over and took the note from her hand. As she read a frown started marring her face until she was all out glaring at the writing.  
"I don't like the sound of this guy. He sounds like he expects everyone around him to bow at his feet the moment he enters a room." Bellatrix says, trying to rip the note up but finding it impossible. Huh, must be a spell. (Y/N) snatched the note from her hand whilst trying to straighten out imaginary creases.  
"Well I'm going. And there is nothing you can say to stop me.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Once midnight came around, (Y/N) held the note and said the word that would take her to this mysterious T.R. "Salazar." (Y/N) shut her eyes at the tell-tale feel of port-keying. Once she opened her eyes again she was in what appeared to be a study. There were bookcases that lined the walls and comfortable looking couches and arm chairs dotted around. There was even a fireplace. As her eyes roamed they stopped at a desk, or more importantly, the person behind said desk. She was greeted with a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had perfectly styled brown curls on the top of his head and chiselled cheekbones. He had striking blue eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul and a beautiful mouth set into a small smirk. Once the smirk registered she realised she had been caught staring. "Sorry." She said as she averted her eyes.

"Don't be. My, you are more breathtaking than I had thought. The (F/F) I sent you doesn't compare with your beauty."  
"Cut the crap T.R. Wh-"  
"Tom." He cut her off.  
"What?"  
"My name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Please, call me Tom." (Y/N) started saying Tom to herself as if trying the name out. In the end she smiled at him, she liked that name. It suited him.  
"So Tom. Why am I here?" At this he smirked at her and gestured toward a comfy looking armchair. She took her seat and gave him her attention.  
"Why, your here because I would like to get to know you better."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

3 Months Later

(Y/N) had been visiting with Tom for three months now and Tom had seen why many of his future and current followers were so taken with her. He himself was taken with her. He looked up at the armchair that she had designated as her own since that first meeting and watched her read one of his old tomes from the bookcase. She was stunning. "(Y/N)?" She looked up from her book and smiled at him.  
"Yes Tom?" Tom started to fidget just slightly but it was enough for (Y/N) to catch it, though she didn't draw attention to it.  
"I wish for you to become my consort." He blurted out, quite out character for him.  
"..." When (Y/N) still refused to do anything but sit and stare at him, Tom started becoming angry.  
"What? Am I not good enough for you!" That seemed to have brought her attention back to the situation.  
"No, It's not that. I was just drinking in the sight of you nervous. I doubted I would ever see it again." She said with a small teasing smile. Tom calmed down after seeing it and hope rose up.  
"So, you will be my consort?"  
"Would that make me your Dark Lady?"  
"I don't think it works that wa-" He cut himself off when he saw the glare directed at him. He coughed and started again. "What I meant was, yes. You would be my Dark Lady."  
"Then yes. I will be your consort." Tom gets up and walk round his desk to give (Y/N) the most passionate kiss of her life. "But I draw the line at harming children under seventeen. This is a war and innocent do not need to be dragged into it. I will not stand by whilst toddlers or even babies get hurt. Mark my words Tom." (Y/N) stated as they parted with a serious look on her face.  
"Of course My Lady."


	4. (Special Chapter) Fred & George

The note said;

'Dearest (Nickname),  
This may crazy but bare with us for a moment. This note is from the future...No, really. You see, we invent products for a living and one happened to go wrong. It gets sent back in time to bring you to us from a different time from which we send this letter. Time travel is complicated and I wouldn't try to think to hard on it. We just thought it would be a good idea to warn you...also the product was a (Fave/Flower).

Love Gred and Forge x'

Before (Y/N) even realises what is happening, the flower in her hand activated and she feel like she is spinning out of control. She finally lands and tries to gather her bearings and notices she is in a field with the weirdest looking house she has ever seen. The (H/C) haired girl stands there wondering if she should knock on for help or something when the decision was made for her. The door opens up to reveal two almost identical twins with the bright red hair that actually looked really good. They looked toward the flower she was holding and quickly realised it was their product so they bring her inside so they could see if she was alright.

Once inside she is greeted with the sight of more red heads, five more to be exact. "Hello dear. Fred, George who is this?" The elder woman asked.  
"We don't know. We found her outside but mum, she is holding our product we don't know if anything has happened to her." Fred or George said.  
"Oh dear, why don't you sit on the couch whilst I check you over and you can tell us who you are, ok?" The mother asks with a kind smile. I smile back and agree, sitting on the couch. The mother brings her wand out and runs a few spells and reveals that I am fine if a little spooked. "So who are you dear? Oh! Where are my manners, haven't even introduced myself first. My name is Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur, my third son Percy, my twins Fred and George, my youngest son Ronald and my only daughter Ginny. I have two older sons as well, William and Charlie but they are currently out of the country. So who are you dear?"

The mysterious girl tries to wrap her head around who everyone is before answering. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. My name is (Y/N) (S/N). The 'product' that your twins made has done more than spook me I'm afraid. It has taken me to another time period as I am from the past." 'If the letter is to be believed anyway' (Y/N) thinks to herself. The family obviously doesn't believe her. "I'm being honest, I used to be a student at Hogwarts in 1977. It was my last year."

I noticed Mrs. Weasley head toward her fireplace, throw some floo powder inside and call 'Professor Dumbledore's Office.' After a quiet discussion, Mrs. Weasley comes back out from the fireplace and informs us that Professor Dumbledore has confirmed my story stating that I mysteriously disappeared in my last year of Hogwarts after receiving a (F/F). Feeling guilty since the twins indirectly caused this, the family offer for (Y/N) to stay with them until Dumbledore can return her home. "I wouldn't want to impose."  
"Nonsense. We would love to have you here, you wouldn't be imposing at all."  
"If you're sure."  
"We are."  
___________________________________________________________________________

(Y/N) spent most of her time at the Burrow, she later learned was the name of the house, with the twins. She had helped them with so many pranks and even improved the ideas that they came up with. "How do you know so much about pranks? I mean it's like you're a-"  
"-Genius, Empress, Goddess."  
"Yeah, what George said." This caused (Y/N) to burst out laughing as she had never been called those before.  
"What do you expect from a Marauder, jeez." (Y/N) stopped laughing when she noticed the twins gobsmacked expression."...What?"  
"You were a Marauder?" they both asked.  
"Hey! Still am."  
"Are you kidding, those guys are our idols."  
"Haha, stick with me kids. I'll teach you everything you will ever need to know."  
___________________________________________________________________________

It had been months since (Y/N) had first shown up at the Burrow, almost a year. In the beginning she was looking forward to the moment she could go home but now there was one problem with that. She was in love. Even worse is that she was in love with both the twins. She knows that she is being selfish and probably would have to choose if she had a chance with them but she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't ever tell them, if she couldn't choose then it would just cause heartbreak. She had only just started to come to terms with this when Dumbledore showed up.

Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow early one morning. After being invited in and waiting for everyone to finish their breakfasts, he informs (Y/N) that he has found a way for her to go back. He tells her that she can leave any time she wants. (Y/N) thinks hard about her decision. 'I don't want to go. However, if I stay...I will hurt the twins. Unacceptable, I have to go.' "Can I leave as soon as possible?"  
"Of course, I will allow you to say your goodbyes and to collect your belongings."  
"Thank you." (Y/n) heads upstairs to collect her things unaware of the hurt expressions on the twins faces.

Fred and George follow her upstairs deciding that if they were ever going to confess, it had to be now. "(N/N) don't leave us."  
"Please, (N/N)."  
"I have to go, I'm sorry guys."  
"But we love you!" The twins shout in desperation.  
"What?" (Y/N) had completely frozen at the unexpected remark.  
"We love you." They respond much more calmly. "We are IN love with you. For a while now-"  
"-But if you don't feel that way then we can let you go-"  
"-It will hurt us but we will do it for your happine-" George was cut off by (Y/N)'s lips. When they separated her lips then attached to Fred's.  
"You idiots. You are my happiness, I was worried I would have to end up choosing and it was breaking my heart."  
"So...You'll stay-"  
"With us?"  
"Yes."  
___________________________________________________________________________

Many Years Later

(Y/N) hobbles into the study, which is to far from the living room and bedroom in her hormone annoyed brain, to see Fred and George use magic to vanish a letter. "What are you two doing?" Her question causes the twins to jump and turn toward her.  
"(N/N) you shouldn't be up, the Healer said you have to rest. Our little ones will be here soon after all."  
"I'm pregnant Fred not an invalid...and don't change the subject. What were you doing?"  
"Oh...We were just giving you a warning dearest (N/N)" George responds with a massive grin.


	5. (Special Chapter) Salazar Slytherin

The note said,

'Dearest (Y/N),  
I write to you from the past as it is of the utmost importance that I do. I will warn you now that this note is a powerful portkey that will bring you to my era. The past can not be changed and therefore you must come. I am looking forward to meeting you, as are my friends.  
Sincerely,  
Salazar Slytherin'

Once (Y/N) had finished reading the note, she felt a tug behind her navel. Next thing she knew, she was standing in the centre of what looked like a deserted Great Hall. Looking around she noticed that the house tables were considerably shorter and that at the head of the hall, instead of the staff tables, there was four occupied thrones. Occupied by the four Founders. "Here I was thinking it was a joke."  
"No joke my dear, It is a pleasure to meet you at last." A woman dressed in the most beautiful and sophisticated blue gown answered.  
___________________________________________________________________________

MONTHS LATER

(Y/N) had been taking lessons with the Founders ever since she had arrived in the past. She had learned that it is before the school has opened as they are still discussing whether they should allow muggleborns into the school. During her stay here, (Y/N) had become really close with Godric and Salazar and have become almost inseparable with both. Her favourite class though was Duel Class, this is when all the Founders come together and teach her the various techniques in offence and defence that they know. Salazar with spells, Godric with magical and non-magical weapons, Rowena teaching her how to predict her opponents next moves and Helga teaching her how to counter anything harmful be it spell, potion or plant.

It was during one of these lessons that (Y/N) got really curious as to why they brought her here. "Since we are taking a break, there is something I wanted to ask you guys."  
"We will try to answer to our best ability, (Y/N)." Salazar answered warmly as he sat next to her. She looked round at Godric who sat on the other side of her and opposite to the female Founders.  
"In the note you sent me, you said I was meant to be here so the past won't change." She waited for their confirming nods before she continued. "Then how did you know I was meant to be here?"  
"Rowena told us." Godric replied. At my confused expression, Helga continued where Godric left off.  
"Rowena is a seer dear, she told us that we needed to bring you here or the past will change and that would mean bad things for the future dear. The past is not something to ever be messed with." After hearing this (Y/N) turns toward Rowena.  
"But what am I here to do?" Rowena stays silent and refuses to say a word. When she looked at the faces of the other Founders she realised they were equally as clueless as her.  
___________________________________________________________________________

MONTHS LATER

(Y/N) had spent a lot of time with Godric and Salazar and in that time she had noticed that there usual carefree friendship had started to strain and there was a slight more animosity in their tones. She could not however place what has happened between them to cause such a drastic change. The other Founders however where not as clueless. To them it was obvious to see that they were both trying to humiliate the other in front of (Y/N) as they both liked her, thus starting a rivalry.

They had both silently agreed however that they wouldn't make a move until they figured out if (Y/N) liked one of them. This changed however during one particular meal. "(Y/N)?"  
Said person turned towards her friend sitting next to her. "Yes?"  
"I've been wondering for a while now if you would enter a courtship with me?" Completely oblivious to the stiffening of the person on her other side, she responded.  
"As wonderful as your offer is Godric, I'm afraid I don't feel the same way so I have to refuse. I'm really sorry." At her words Salazar finally relaxed in his seat and continues his meal.  
"No, please don't apologise. It appears I have gotten the wrong impression, I hope we can continue on as friends?" Godric looks hopefully towards (Y/N).  
"Of course." She responds with a smile.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening found Salazar looking for (Y/N). He realised at dinner that Godric was no longer following their silent rule so now he had to take his chance before she ended up with the oaf. He came upon (Y/N) near her rooms as she was about to enter. "Good evening (Y/N), I was wondering if it wasn't to much to ask, if we could take a walk on the grounds?"  
"Oh, hello Sal. A walk would be lovely."

After walking along the grounds for a while they decided to lay down on the large field which she knew would become the Quiddich field. As they lay there they searched the stars for constellations, (Y/N) listening to the extensive knowledge Salazar has on each one she pointed out to him. After a while of just laying there, Salazar decides to finally say something. "You know...I was worried earlier." (Y/N) rolls over to face him.  
"Oh? What about?"  
"About the conversation you were having with Godric in the hall today."  
"Why would you be worried about that?" At this Salazar also rolls over to face (Y/N).  
"Because I didn't want him to steal my chance."  
"Salazar...-"  
"-Wait. Please let me finish. You are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your beautiful, witty and always manage to make a room brighter just by being there."  
"You should turn the lights up then instead of making me cast Lumos all the time." (Y/N) replies with a grin, trying to hide her blush and embarrassment at the compliments.  
"That wasn't what I meant and you know it. (Y/N), Would you do me the honour of entering a courtship with me?" (Y/N) responds by closing the distance separating their lips, Salazar responding in kind. When they break apart Salazar starts to chuckle.  
"What?"  
"I'm sure I just broke so many courtship rules with that kiss."  
___________________________________________________________________________

IN THE GREAT HALL

Rowena and Helga were sitting in their thrones having a serious discussion when Helga asked the question that had been burning in everyone's minds. "Rowena, tell me honestly. What did we bring (Y/N) here for?" Rowena looks toward the window that shows the grounds and smirks.  
"To continue the Slytherin line."


End file.
